kissed by a rose part 1
by claudiathecat
Summary: a sonamy story with in season 1 32 parts.probably I'll also make a season 2.hope you all like it.


Kissed by a rose.

By clautjejoepie.

Characters: SegaSonic,Amy,Tails,Knuckles,Rouge,Cream,Cheese,Shadow,Cosmo,Vector,Espio,Charmy.

My Character Lina,Luna,Lena, flame and myself.

Part 1.

Meeting Lina.

It's seven o'clock in the morning when Amy wakes up in a room that doesn't look familiar to her.

There is someone else in the room but she can't see who it is.

Who are you? Amy looks a little bit scared.

The girl walks toward her and steps into the light.

Amy was shocked when she saw a hedgehog just like her in front of her.

Who or What are you? She asked again.

I'm Lina Princess of copying people.

And you are Amy am I right?

Yes but how do you know that? She asked while she was staring at Lina.

I have connections.

Amy thought she was looking in a mirror.

Why did you captured me? She asked a little bit confused.

Because if you are here you're boyfriend Sonic will come here soon to save you.

He isn't my boyfriend! Amy shouted at her.

Allright, but I know you would like it if he was am I right?

I won't tell you anything about him! Amy was getting angry now but she knowed Lina was right she would like it if Sonic was her boyfriend.

Well then I'll be leaving now stay here and don't make any sound because that laser over there reacts on your voice when I put it on.

Lina pushed a button next to the door and locked it.

Amy was still hanging on the wall tied with ropes.

She was afraid and was begging that Sonic would save her.

Meanwhile at Sonic's place…

Amy are you home?

But Sonic didn't get an answer.

Amy! He shouted again.

Then he saw a little paper on the ground.

Someone has written something on it.

Dear Sonic,

If you want to see your girlfriend again you have to save her.

You got 25 minutes to come to the building were all the paper is saved.

I hope your girlfriend will survive because if she makes one little noise she will be shotten by my laser.

Don't be to late!

From Mirrorgirl.

Who the hell is Mirrorgirl?!

Anyways let's get Amy out of there.

He run of to the papersavings building.

This must be it. he said to hisself.

He walked in slowly and turned around to see if there was a light switch.

Who wants a room this dark? He was asking hisself.

Me maybe? He heard from behind.

Who is there?! He shouted and turned around.

Amy?! He seemed to be shocked that she escaped.

How did you came away from those lasers?

What lasers? She asked.

There wore no lasers? Sonic looked dissapointed.

No only me.

Wait a minute you aren't Amy! He said with an angry voice.

You're right I'm not your girlfriend. Lina said.

She isn't my girlfriend!

Well well well thats an unexpected answer, Amy said the same to. Lina said with a big smile on her face.

So Amy is here?

Yes, but I think she won't live that long.

What do you mean?

Didn't you read my note? There are lasers you fool!

So that was true?

Yea! What, did you really think that I left her there without some ropes around her and lasers to shoot her if it is Neccesary?

Where is she? He was getting impatient.

Do you really think I would tell you that?

WHERE IS SHE?!

O no! He is mad now What am I gonna do?! She shouted. ( this is meaned as a joke)

Stop that!

Allright I can tell you where she is but she will call your name if she see you and you know What will happen then.

Put those lasers out.

Why would I? Lina said and she runned away to the room where Amy was.

She opened the door because she knowed that Amy would shout out his name and then BOOM! She was laughing in herself her plan was perfect.

Sonic didn't saw anything without the light.

Lina pulled over the switch and the light got on.

That's better. Sonic said.

Then he saw Amy hanging on the wall with ropes around her whole body.

Amy! He runned Towards her.

Amy, are you allright?

She didn't said anything.

Amy, whats wrong?

Amy Signed to the lasers by using her eyes.

Don't worry I'll get those ropes away.

She shaked her head.

Why not.

Then she Signed to the ground.

Sonic turned red when he saw her clothes on the ground.

Y-you don't wear A-anything do you? He asked nervous.

That right! Lina said from behind him.

She holded something in her pockets.

What do you have there? He asked.

She took out some knifes of her pockets.

Sonic started running.

Lina trowed all the knifes at Sonic but he was to fast.

Sonic stopped running and standed in front of Lina.

So What are you gonna do now? You only got one knife left.

Don't worry I won't throw it to you because you are to fast.

Hey, you finally figured that out! How good of you.

I know I'm good you don't have to tell me.

Sonic felt down in anime style

Now you better prepare you for the best part of my plan.

What do you mean it's all messed up because I'm to fast you said it yourself.

I said you wore to fast but I didn't said my plan was ruined.

Sonic didn't get it What would she do?

Lina trowed the last knife and Sonic didn't move.

He even didn't had to move because Lina didn't trowed the knife at him.

A horrible scream was going Throught the whole building.

Sonic turned his face and for a moment it wa like his heart stopped beating.

He wasn't hit by the knife because Lina trowed it at… Amy.

Amy's pupils were getting smaller and smaller and tears were coming out of her eyes.

The knife hit her in the heart.

She Couldn't get away because of the ropes.

Blood was faling down on the floor and it also came out of her mouth.

A tear felt down and then her heart stop beating, she was dead.

One good throw was Enough to kill her.

Sonic stared for a long time at Amy who was hanging there without moving.

Lina walked Towards Amy and pulled the knife out of her body when she got attacked from behind.

She felt down on the floor her lip was bleeding and she looked up to dark Sonic.

You are …but…how? She was mumbling.

YOU KILLED HER! Sonic shouted and punched Lina to the other side of the room.

She standed up and jumped out of the Window.

A big plane was under her and she jumped on it.

There were three other hedgehog in it.

For a few seconds Lina turned into Amy again and gave Sonic a friendly handwave.

Bye bye bad boy. She said to Sonic.

Then they flow up higher and higher untill they were dissapeared.

Sonic cutted the ropes of from the wall and catched Amy.

The ropes where slowly faling of from her body.

Sonic got a red head again and looked at the wound near her breast.

He touched it and then Amy's mouth moved.

A little ouch! Sound came out and she opened her eyes slowly.

The first thing she saw was Sonic smiling at her.

She raised her hand up and pulled a tear away that was almost faling from Sonic's face.

She smiled a little with her eyes almost closed.

We should go now. Sonic said.

Amy nodded.

I think you hate those lasers don't you? He asked with a little bit laughing.

She nodded again.

Let's go then,hold on tight! He said to her.

He jumped out of the Window with Amy on his back holding her arms around his neck.

When they were Falling down Amy holded a little bit tighter which made Sonic a bit nervous.

They landed safe and he got Amy of his back and took her in his arms.

Amy was getting tired and after Sonic was running for a while she felt asleep.

The next day she woke up at Sonic's place.

Part 2 is on the way!

Please read it because I really worked hard to make this.

The story was just in my head but it took much time to get some sonamy things in it.


End file.
